A technology for estimating a viewpoint of a user and controlling display contents displayed on a display screen on the basis of the estimated viewpoint has been developed. A technology for controlling display contents displayed on a display screen on the basis of a viewpoint estimated based on sensor information (data) acquired from a sensor, for example, may be the technology described in Patent Literature 1.